Bit By Bit
by Irihi B.W
Summary: Zero's personal experiment has more to it than he theorized it would. /Somewhat AU and shounen-ai; MMZ/


He was quiet for once, leaving him to peacefully finish the menial work required of him to maintain the everyday life of the millions of people living beneath his tower. What happened in that tower was a secret to them all, and as he slowly surveyed his secret little place, the other remained mute and still like a statue.

That was fine, as far as Zero was concerned, as he slowly set aside the touchpad after sending the last report to the Western Tower. His desk's monitor finally clear of requests and emails, Zero pushed the top rim of the screen down until it fell flat into the desk, a protective cover sliding over it with a hiss. No longer obstructed from view, Zero knitted his fingers together and pressed the edge of his joined hands to his lips, staring with detached interest at the being across from him that sprawled so casually on the chair.

"And so the experiment was a complete success..." Zero murmured into his fingers. "This is the fourth day and you remain completely functional. Astonishing..."

Silence. Stillness. In the dimly lit office one might have felt a little fear or apprehension, but Zero felt none of that. In a way, he felt almost completely void of emotion... unless interest was an emotion. Zero didn't think he'd be so into these crazy scientific experiments, yet here he was, conducting his own with the upmost concentration.

"I've sent the findings to X," Zero said, black eyes slightly narrowed. "I think he'll be rather... intrigued."

Finally his fellow occupant spoke, "Is that your way of saying my end has come...?"

Zero's eyes were the only thing on his face that changed—they shimmered with amusement. "Is this fear I hear in your voice? Fascinating."

The other rose from the chair, the thin and almost decorative chains hanging from his wrists clinking as he strode over to the large dark wood desk. He half sat on it, one hand bracing himself on the top of it. Zero's eyes slowly glanced down at the delicate little chains, having to remind himself for all their fragile appearance, they were the most restrictive bonds currently created. He was in no danger so long as they were worn.

"I fear nothing," the other said, a slow smirk spreading across his face. His red eyes glittered. "But what was the point of doing this?"

"To prove a theory," Zero replied easily. "A complete separation of the persona-grid of a Reploid, creating two halves that can function completely independent of the other. However, you obtaining your own unique complete grid still similar to the original? That was the unexpected and amazing result."

"And so you believe with this success, every Maverick you come across can be saved by splitting their grids into 'good' and 'evil.'"

"That was the idea, yes." Zero leaned back into his seat, resting his elbows on the armrests so his hands remained near his mouth. "You are the perfect result, code-file Omega."

Omega's sultry smile was something Zero was not expecting, and he only felt more fascinated. This was another part of himself, the second half of his own split persona-grid, and yet it was as if this were a complete stranger before him. Amazing...

"Yes, I rather am perfect," Omega said, raising his other hand to gaze at the little chain hanging from his wrist. "And yet so easily manipulated and stopped. Tell me, is that something I developed, or is that part of us?"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Those chains are dependent upon your processed thoughts. A threatening thought will render your limbs useless; so long as you remain placid, you may move. That is a generalization, nothing specific to you or us."

"I don't need to threaten you to make you afraid, Zero." Omega's eyes flicked to him. "When you forced us apart you took with you the ability to be afraid. You fear me, though you won't admit it."

"What is there to fear of my other self?"

"Everything, of course." Omega turned himself so he could crawl on top of the desk, approaching closer to Zero. "If I escape, Zero, I could wreak havoc across the world. The power you had did not split with the persona-grid, it duplicated. You know this. There you are, the non-Maverick... and here I am, your second half, your Maverick half. It's human to fear your darker side."

"I'm not human," Zero didn't flinch as Omega came closer. "And I am not afraid. After the results are recognized and your use has ended, we'll delete you and I'll have my original body back."

Omega chuckled, reaching out with one hand and grasping Zero's joined ones. "You split apart two halves that make a harmony," he said matter-of-factly, "creating a chaos within both of us. It depletes your emotions as it drives me insane... we both seek completion. You'll seek it within selfless acts you believe will make you whole. I will seek it within destroying the world until I consume it to fill the empty void, but in the end we complete only each other. But what was whole and split becomes whole again... you delete me, Zero, you shall merely create another me within yourself. And then you'll split us again, delete me again, remake me again... and each time you do, you lose a bit of yourself. Bit by bit, you lose yourself until only I remain."

"And if that were to happen?" Zero asked, darkly fascinated by such an idea. His eyes, so black, were more alive now than ever before.

Omega's eyes were the direct, bloody reflection of his. "It will happen to me," he murmured, his voice dropping to a dark and silky tone. "I will seek to create a you... and then I will expel you from me until I delete myself, bit by bit..."

Zero didn't move as Omega pulled himself across the desk, closer to him. Didn't do a thing as his other half's arms slowly encircled his neck and pulled him closer, their noses grazing by each other as the red-eyed blond tilted his head slightly as he drew them closer.

"Split the Mavericks if you so wish," Omega's breath was warm, making Zero part his lips to get a taste. "But they'll seek fulfillment, and you'll bring a chaos to the world unlike anything. Your mission will be a success... but I suppose that's why you're doing this, then...?"

Zero wasn't able to respond before Omega kissed him; all he could do was close his eyes and breathe sharply through his nose as he found his arms wrapping around Omega and drawing him off the desk and onto his lap. The chair groaned in protest as Omega's knees pressed against the back loop of the armrests, straddling his other and giving him leverage above Zero. His hands framed Zero's face, gripping the cheek guards of his helmet as the kiss deepened.

Omega shut his eyes only when their lips withdrew from each other moments later, a triumphant smirk on his face. "You seek the destruction of the world... just so you can rebuild it and fill that void you forced upon yourself..."

"Your mind games amount to nothing," Zero's voice was hushed, his own eyes still closed.

"Is it a game if I speak the truth? Bit by bit, you'll realize your mistake..."

They kissed again, Omega's little chains clinking as he drew Zero into his arms and Zero sought to bring him into his embrace. The darkness left over from the split roared in Zero, sensing its missing half so close and demanding its return. A strange sensation, to loathe and need what was before him so much it made him moan in pain.

The kiss became something else, an action akin to attempting to devour one another. They both felt it, that teasing edge of being complete again, yet they just couldn't get close enough to fulfill that gaping need.

Zero pulled away, eyes slowly opening. "Even if you are correct," he whispered. "I will continue on."

Omega laughed softly, darkly, opening his eyes so Zero could see them glittering in the darkness. There were no words for Omega to say, the only sounds left were their third kiss and the trickling echoes of chains.

Despite the fact it was Omega wearing them, it was Zero who felt their weight, pulling him down bit by bit.


End file.
